If I went to the Feudal Era
by SpiffyNikki
Summary: In a world, where demons and humans and half demons all thrive for POWER, a young girl is going to drive them freaking crazy! Rated T JUST in case... And it's my fav. rating... Yeah...
1. Chapter 1

BLAH BLAH BLAH. Hiya peeps! Sorry, I have to repost this story. And this time, Ima try and make it longer and make more sense. :D YAYYAYAYYAY!! Well, enjoy, and stuff.

_In a world, where demons and humans and half demons all thrive for POWER, a young girl is going to drive them freaking crazy!!! We join on a gang of... Let's see... -counts on fingers- Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku... A GANG OF SIX PEOPLE all looking for the shards of the shikon jewel, just so they can defeat this odd half demon dude called Naraku. And the only reason they have to look for the shards is cause of KAGOME. She broke the jewel dude. Yups._

_Kagome: It was an accident! I swear!!_

_Yeah sure. You just wanted to spend more time with Inuyasha._

_Kagome: Yeah, so? And I'll do it again!! -breaks the jewel again-_

_Inuyasha: Nyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! -cries-_

_O.o Oookay. BACK TO MY STORY THINGER. Anyways, she somehow finds herself in the fuedal era... SOMEHOW I SAY._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Nikki: -this is ME- Ladeeda. Makin' a sandwich cause I'm freakin hungry! OH YEAH! -begins odd dance-

Mom: Nikki! Be quiet! The kids are asleep cause they're extremely sick!

Nikki: And I should care.. Why?

Mom: -glares-

Nikki: Shutting up. -goes to fridge to put bologna back up. Opens the door to reveal a nice big bright portal thinger- Mom! When did we get this fridge portal?! It's nice.

Mom: -walks in- What fridge portal? O.O

Nikki: Cool, no? -gets sucked in-

Mom: -freaks out-

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Nikki: -falling from the sky at deathly speeds- OH NOES! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKERS!! -gets caught by someone-

Inuyasha: You ok, kid?

Nikki: Yeah, I just fell from a deadly height at high speeds, so I'm _extremely _ok. NO I'M NOT FREAKIN OK YOU DUMBTARD! Now, put me down!! -gets put down- -looks around- Where the crap am I, again?

Kagome: Those clothes... Are you from the year 2006?

Nikki: Noooo... I'm from the year 1592. WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE KAGOME?!

Kagome: O.o How'd you know my name?

Nikki: Uhhh.. Hehehehehe... LONG STORY SHORT. I'm from a completely different demension or however you spail that word, and in my world, you guys are in an anime. CALLED INUYASHA.

Inuyasha: A-nee-may?

Nikki: Gawd the stupidity of some people...

Kagome: Anime, Inuyasha. It's a Japanese cartoon.

Inuyasha: Oh...

Sango: That still doesn't explain how you got here.

Nikki: Oooh. Yeah that. I CAME THROUGH A FRIDGE PORTAL THINGER! WHOOSH! -jumps around-

Miroku: And what might your name be?

Nikki: My name be Nikki. BUT YOU CAN CALL ME SKITTLES.

Kagome: Skittles, as in the candy Skittles?

Nikki: Yesh. Tis my nickname in my world.

Kagome/Sango/Miroku/Shippo/Inuyasha/Kirara: Oooh/Mew!

Nikki: O.o SHIPPO!!!! -huglomp-

Shippo: Can't... BREATH...

Nikki: SUCH A LITTLE CUTIE! -huggles-

Kagome: O.o

Sango: -backs away a little-

Miroku: -just stands there-

Shippo: -starts struggling- LEMME GO ODD LADY!!

Nikki: Yesh. -lets him go-

Miroku: Hmmm... Sit down.

Nikki: Yesh. -sits-

Miroku: Stand up.

Nikki: Yesh. -stands-

Sango: Oh no. Here we go.

Miroku: Bear my children.

Nikki: Yesh. -walks towards him-

Sango: -hits me with the hiraikotsu- NO. You're only a child.

Nikki: -stands up and starts running around flailing my arms- ABUSE! ABUSE! CHILD ABUSE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Kagome: O.o

Inuyasha: -rolling on the ground- YIPE YIPE YIPE!!!

Sango: Now, Miroku, it's your turn. -evil look-

Miroku: -gulp- S-Sango... Can't we just talk this out??

Sango: -BAM HURT PAIN AGONY- Ok. We talked it out.

Kagome: -sighs and sweatdrops-

Nikki: -still running around flailing arms- -doesn't realize I'm heading straight towards the well-

Kagome: Hey! Watch out! You'll get seriously hurt if you fall down into that well!!

Nikki: Huh? -trips and falls headfirst into the well-

Kagome/Sango/Miroku/Inuyasha/Shippo/Kirara: OH NO!/Mew!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Nikki: -stands up on the other side- WOW. It got dark fast. Hmm. Time to climb. Climb climb climb climb climb. OH NOES. I'm falling I'm falling -BAM- I fell. Ow. Oh wait. I'm just in the shrine thingy. -opens doors and walks out- OMG pretty. Oooooooh. HIYA BUYO! -pets Buyo-

Buyo: Meow! -purrs-

Gramps: AHHH! Who are you!? Are you a demon!?

Nikki: Do I seriously look like a demon??

Gramps: No. Now, WHO ARE YOU!?

Nikki: I be Nikki. Friend of Kagome's so dun ask. Ladeeda. -walks into the house and goes up to Kagome's room- Oooh. Pink. BLEH. -sits on bed- Hmmm... -turns on TV- Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Ahh. Here we go.

Sota: Hey sis? Why are you- AH! Who are you?!

Nikki: I'm Nikki. I'm a friend of Kagome's that lives in a completely different demension, and I fell into a portal that lead to the fuedal era, and then I fell in the well and wound up here. NO MORE QUESTIONS.

Sota: -dumbfounded-

Nikki: Yeah, you better.

Sota: This is just too wierd...

Kagome: There you are! Wait... How'd you go through the well?

Nikki: Beats the shizzy sticks outta me...

Sota: Sis!

Kagome: Hey Sota.

Inuyasha: Feh. -walks by and sits on the floor-

Nikki: Inu-Chan! -glomps- Can I rub your ears??

Inuyasha: O///o No! Get offa me!

Nikki: No! -clings tighter- ALKNEBOOGAPLONKIEMOWCONKIEBOBBERSKOOTS!!

Inuyasha/Sota/Kagome: Huh?

Nikki: Myu! -meows like a cat-

Inuyasha: ...

Kagome: ...

Sota: ...

Nikki: I bite. MYU! -changes into a neko with black ears and a black tail- YAY!

Kagome: This is getting wierder by the second...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

YAY. Finished the new first chappy. Well, hope you enjoy my craziness.

OH YES. And the alkneboogaplonkiemowconkiebobberskoots thinger, all credit goes to Mikita Shikaku. CUZ SHE CAME UP WITH IT. Now, until next chappy, SEE YA!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello ello!! I be back with anutha chappy! O.o Sawwy. Hope you like my story so far. AND I FORGOTED TO MENTION THIS IN THE LAST CHAPPY!!**

**I _DO NOT_ own any part of Inuyasha, nor do I own the charries. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. YESH.**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Previously on... This "show".**_

_**Nikki: I bite. MYU! -changes into a neko with black ears and a black tail- YAY!**_

_**Kagome: This is getting wierder by the second...**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Nikki: -blinks twice- Whuzzat?

Kagome: N-nothing.

Kagome's mom: Kagome? What're yo- Oh. Who is this? Is she a relation to you, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: NO WAY! And for another thing, she's a neko. I'M A DOG.

Kagome's mom: Oh, ok. What's your name?

Nikki: NIKKI! See you may not believe me, but I come from a completely different demension, and went through this fridge portal and wound up in the fuedal era, and and and... Now I'm here. -has this blank look on my face-

Kagome's mom: Umm... I'll go make dinner.

Nikki/Inuyasha: SWEEEET! Don't do that. STOP! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!

Kagome: O.o

Nikki: WEEEEEEEEEEEE!! -jumps on bed and hits head over and over- OW! OW! OW! OW!

Inuyasha: ... -looks at TV-

Nikki: NYUS! THAT TV IS EVIL! -jumps around like superman-

Kagome: Wow my life is wierd.

Nikki: YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT! WHOOSH! O.o Well, shizzy.

Inuyasha??

Kagome: Shizzy?

Nikki: Yeah, it mean s---.

Kagome: OMG!!

Inuyasha: What? It bleeped out.

Nikki: No it didn't. I said SHIP. That was just the horn on TV. TIS A GAME SHOW TO RULE THEM ALL.

Kagome: -sigh- Ok then.

Inuyasha: What's a 'game show'?

Nikki: -anime fall-

Kagome: -sweatdrop-

Inuyasha: You know what? You're really short.

Nikki: -eye twitches- WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE THEM?!!??!?!

Inuyasha: I DIDN'T SAY THAT! AND WHAT THE HELL IS A MAGNIFYING GLASS ANYWAYS?!?!??!

Nikki: I DUNNO! WHY'D YA BRING IT UP?!

Inuyasha: I DIDN'T!! YOU DID!!

Nikki: ... -dazes out- I said what now?

Inuyasha: O.o

Kagome: I have a headache... -rubs temples-

Nikki: Yeah. I do that to people! MWAHAHAHA!!

Inuyasha: ARGH! YOU ANNOY ME! C'MERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!! -begins chasing me around Kagome's room-

Nikki: CHILD ABUSE! CHILD ABUSE!! -jumps out the window and into the well-

Inuyasha/Kagome: DANGIT! -follows-

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Nikki: -walking around Kaede's village-

Person: AHHH! DEMON! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! -runs for his life carrying chickens-

Nikki: DEMON?! WHERE?! SAVE ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!! -runs around frantically-

Person: OH NO! NOW SHE/HE/IT'S ATTACKING!

Nikki: Who are you callin' a he/it?! I'M A GIRL! -grabs the bottom of my shirt- Do I have to prove something?!

Person: OH NO! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!

Nikki: O.o

Kaede: Demon! Ye shall not destroy this village!

Nikki: Ok, who the crap ever said I was going to destroy the village?

Kaede: -points to the person-

Person: MWAHAHA! -strips into a thong and runs around screaming:- I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT SHORT AND STOUT HERE IS MY HANDLE HERE IS MY SNOUT!

Nikki: O.O AHHHHH! -hides eyes-

Men-with-white-coats: Take 'em away boys!

Nikki: Waaaaaait. You're not s'posed to be here!!

M.W.W.C: This is all a dream... -waves hands in front of my face- You're in the twilight zone...

Nikki: Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur...

Random Guy: FREE YOUR MIND MAN!!

Nikki: -frees my mind- YAY!

Random Guy: YAYAY!

Nikki: Wooooow...

Random Guy: That's what you think!!

Kaede: -in a hottub-

Nikki: WTF?! I'M BLIIIIIIIIIIIIIND. MY EYES ARE BLEEDING YOU JUST CAN'T SEE IIIIIIIT.

Kagome: WAKE UP!

Nikki: Huh? Who said that?!

Inuyasha: WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Nikki: -wakes up-

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Nikki: You mean... That really WAS a dream...?

Kagome: Yep. You hit your head on the side of the well.

Nikki: So... I didn't really free my mind?

Kagome: Umm... No?

Nikki: -tears up- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAH! -runs away-

Kagome: Inuyasha?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Well, there you have the second chappy! I hope you like it, myu!** **I'll be working on the third chappy soon! I promise! YAYYAYYA!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK! I hope you're all enjoying my story! Ima try and make all the chapters longer. (If I can.) Ya see, I have a short attention span and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: OF COURSE I OWN INUYASHA! Just like I own iPod, MTV, Comedy Central, and South Park!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Previously on this "show".**_

_**Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAH! -runs away-**_

_**Kagome: Inuyasha?**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Nikki: Where'd he go?

Kagome: -sighs- I really don't know.

Nikki: You suuuuuuure?

Kagome: Weren't you just crying?

Nikki: -was dazed out- Huh?

Kagome: Nevermind...

Nikki: THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT ME TO THINK ISN'T IT?!??!!?!?

Kagome: -faints-

Nikki: OHMIGAWDIKILLEDKAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!! -runs around flailing arms-

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**(AN HOUR LATER)**

Nikki: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!

Kagome: Ugh... -wakes up- What happened?

Nikki: AAAH! DIE ZOMBIE!! -starts hitting her over the head with a random snowmobile.-

Kagome: -in intensive care- X.x

Nikki: Uh-oooooooh... I've been a bad girl!! AAAAAAAAH!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**(TWO HOURS LATER)**

Kagome: -wakes up to see me sleeping in a corner- O.o

Nikki: Oh no!... I killed!... Kagome!... DIE ZOMBIE!!... Bad girl... aaaaaaaah... (zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Kagome: O.o Ooooookay... Guess I should bring her up to my room... -picks me up-

Nikki: -twitch-

Kagome: AHA.

Nikki: -twitch twitch foamingatthemouth-

Kagome: WTF?!

Nikki: -wakes up- I'M A CRAZY RABID SQUIRREL!! -dances-

Kagome: AAAAAAH! WHY DO THESE THINGS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?! WHY GOD?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!??!?!

Nikki: -watching amused- -throws a bowl at her- MWAAHHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAH.

Kagome: -eye twitch- AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Nikki: O.O -jumps down the well-

Kagome: HEY! -follows-

Nikki: -already at Koga's cave- (I must be fast or something. O.o) KOOOOOOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Koga: AAAAAAH! Shut up random child!

Nikki: MAKE ME. Oh, and, I believe I'm driving Kagome crazy.

Koga: Kagome?! WHERE?!

Nikki: I dunno. She prolly fell off a cliff... Got eaten by a demon... Attacked by rabid squirrels... EATEN by rabid squirrels... Or being raped by Inuyasha...

Koga: -twitches a few times and runs off-

Nikki: WEEEEEEEE WIND!

Ginta: KOGA! WAIT FOR US!

Hakaku: YEAH! WHAT HE SAID!!

Nikki: YAY WOLVES!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kagome: -in the village- Kaede, have you seen a small girl... Who's a neko and is prolly driving everyone crazy...

Kaede: No, deary. I have not seen such a child.

Kagome: -sigh- One down, who-knows-how-many-more to go. (talking about the VILLAGES)

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Koga: KAGOME!

Ginta/Hakaku: LADY KAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Koga: SCREAM LOUDER YOU DOPES!

Ginta/Hakaku: -gulp- Sorry Koga... KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Inuyasha: -walks out looking rather pleased with himself- Koga... -growls-

Koga: Mutt... WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME?!

Inuyasha: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO KAGOME!

Koga: YEAH RIGHT! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!

Inuyasha: I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!

Nikki: OK THAT'S IT! YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, AND YOU SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE! Koga, your freakin obsession with Kagome is just UNHEALTHY. And Inuyasha, you are SUCH a dope.

Inuyasha: HEY!

Koga: -pouts- Is not...

Ginta: Who are you anyways?

Hakaku: Yeah... Neko-person...

Nikki: My name be Nikki. And you're Ginta, and you're Hakaku. Lessee... (Let's see X3) I am yall's worst nightmare. ASK INUYASHA.

Inuyasha: -nods-

Kagome: -trips and falls right on her face right in front of me.-

Nikki: -was drinking water, but spits it out and laughs- I GOTTA STOP DRINKING THINGS AROUND PEOPLE 'CAUSE I LAUGH AT ANYTHING!!

Kagome: Ow... -gets helped up be none other than Koga himself-

Koga: Kagome... Are you alright?

Kagome: Y-yeah. I'm fine.

Nikki: -in the background laughing- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD! MY SIDES!! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!

Koga: -glares at me-

Inuyasha: GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!

Koga: Make me, mutt.

Inuyasha: Oooh it's on. -pulls out Tetsusaiga- WIND SCAR.

Koga: -jumps away with Kagome- -places her next to Ginta and Hakaku(his name is hard to type real fast)- You stay here.

Kagome: Ummm.. Ok?

Nikki: -still laughing until I hear the BOOM- YAY BOOOOOOOM!!!

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR WIND SCAR WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND SCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!

Koga: -dodges the first two, but the last one rips off his clothes- DAMMIT!

Nikki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MYEYESAREBLEEDINGYOUJUSTCAN'TSEEIT!!

Kagome: O///o -hides eyes-

Nikki: -running around flailing arms- CHILD MOLESTATION! CHILD MOLESTATION!

Miroku: WHERE??!?!??!?!?!???!?!?

Sango: -hits him with the hiraikotsu- IDIOT!

Inuyasha: O.o

Koga: -hides in the bushes-

Ginta: That... Was REALLY wrong...

Hakaku: Tell me about it...

Shippo???

Nikki: OHMIAGAWDSHIPPODON'TLOOKYOUREYESWILLBLEEDTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Shippo: O.o

Kagome: I wanna go hoooooooome...

Nikki: THEN GO HOME DUMBTARD. I mean... Who?

Inuyasha: Uuuuugh...

Shippo: Can't breath... May die!... AND PEOPLE WONDER WHY I HAVE ISSUES.

Nikki: Issues are fun... -let's him go-

Sango: -dragging Miroku along with her- NOW CARRY ME.

Miroku: Yes ma'am.

Shippo: -whispering- This whole story is screwed up...

Nikki: -whispering- Shhhhhhhhhhhh... Some people may not know it's a story...

Shippo: -still whispering- Ooookay...

Nikki: -whispering- One question... -yelling- WHY ARE WE WHISPERING?!

Shippo: I dunno...

Kagome: -going home-

Inuyasha: -following-

Nikki: -follows too- BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!

Shippo/Sango/Miroku/Ginta/Hakaku: Bye!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**(NIGHTTIME)**

Koga's shadow: C'mon you two! We need to get back to the cave before someone sees my ass!

Ginta's shadow: Yessir!

Hakaku's shadow: Do you need a cover-up Koga?

Koga's shadow: Get away from me you homo.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**YO! That's the third chappy for ya. I may only write/type liek... Maybe 9 chappys to this. O.o That'll take a while, no? Well, until next time! SEEYA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wikkid: **MAN! I can't believe I almost completely on purpose forgot about this story or whatever the hell it is… xD Well, the thing is I kinda haven't exactly been into Inuyasha in like… Two years. Haha. So, yeah. I'll try to continue this as long as possible while keeping 'Seasons Of Love' updated. LOL

So, here we go!

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA… But I do own myself… Or do I? –shifty eyes-

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Previously on this "show".**_

_**Hakaku's shadow: Do you need a cover-up Koga?**_

_**Koga's shadow: Get away from me you homo.**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Nikki: -walking ahead of Inuyasha and the others- Lalala I gotta PEE.

Kagome: -whispering to Inuyasha- You think she's really gotta pee?

Inuyasha: Let's just hope she's house-trained.

Sango: OMG.

EveryoneElse: WHAT?!

Sango: … Oh, nevermind. I forgot.

Nikki: NO YOU DIDN'T! QUIT LYING TO MEEEEEEEE! –cries-

Sango: O.o;

Miroku: Don't cry! Here, let Miroku make you feel better.. –perverted smile-

Kagome: -face/palm-

Shippo: Jeez, Miroku! Quit trying to molest her!

Nikki: AHAHAHA YOUR NAME RHYMES WITH HIPPO!

Shippo: O.O

Inuyasha: wtf??

Kagome: …

Sango: ?

Miroku: -KO'd by Sango-

Kilala: -chasing a butterfly-

Nikki: HEY. THERE WILL BE NONE OF THAT.

Kilala: …?

Sango: Let's set up camp for the night and, well, sleep.

Kagome: -yawning- Good plan.

Inuyasha: Man, I'm hungry.

Nikki: FAT.

Inuyasha: What?!

Miroku: -snore/twitch-

Shippo: Um, okay?

Nikki: Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey HEEEEEEEYYYYY Kagome!

Kagome: What?

Nikki: Can I has a pickle?

Inuyasha: What's a pickle?

Nikki: Um, it's a thing that's shaped like this and tastes really good cuz it's a pickle and pickles are great… -blinkblink-

Sango: My head hurts.

Kagome: Ditto.

Nikki: AHAHAHA. DITTO RHYMES WITH… Um, what does ditto rhyme with?

Inuyasha: Fit-o? Kit-o? Li- NO. WTF am I doing?!

Sango: -looks around- Where'd Kilala go?

Nikki: -poking a bug with a stick- Nanananananananana FATMAN, FATMAN!

Inuyasha: UGGGHH.

Nikki: YAY UGGGHH!

Kagome: Okay, I'm taking some sleeping pills. –takes them and passes out-

Sango: -does the same-

Nikki: Inuyasha! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!

Inuyasha: What're you talking about?

Nikki: You can make her yer WOAH-man now. –winkwink-

Inuyasha: Uh, no.

Nikki: WHY DON'T YOU LOVE MEEE?!?

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL?!

Nikki: Boredom is fail, therefore I am fail… YAY FAILURE!

Sesshomaru: Foolish little brother! YOU LACK HATRED!

Nikki: Itachi?

Sesshomaru/Itachi: MWAHAHAHA. –runs away with all the pudding-

Nikki: NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE PUDDING!

Inuyasha: Who the hell was that?!

Nikki: Who was who?

Inuyasha: What?

Nikki: What? –looks away like nothing happened-

Inuyasha: Jeez, you're so weird.

Nikki: AT LEAST I HAVE A WEIRD!

Inuyasha: What?!

Nikki: NOBODY LOVES MEEEEEEEEE! I'M ALL ALONE IN A WORLD OF LONELY FILLED WITH THE LONESOME ALONENESS OF BEING ALONE AND LONELY!!!

Inuyasha: -hitting his head against a nearby tree repeatedly-

Nikki: Are you trying to give yourself a concussion? I tried that once. It didn't work out so well. –blank stare-

Inuyasha: ARE YOU INSANE?!

Nikki: There's a possibility! HEY, can I touch your ears?

Inuyasha: Ugh, not this again!

Nikki: Under. Cover. Penis. Lover! –starts dancing-

Inuyasha: Under cover _what_ lover?!

Nikki: -BUT NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY YOU KNOW YOU'RE GAY AND IT'S OKAY!

Inuyasha: I'M NOT GAY!

Nikki: That's not what this fanfiction saaaaaays! –points to the screen of random laptop where a Sesshy/Inu story is maximized-

Inuyasha: WTFHBBQHOE?! –breaks the laptop-

Nikki: OH, SO THAT'S HOW IT IS, HUH?! We're through!

Inuyasha: We were never together in the first place!

Nikki: WAIT, STOP! … Did you hear that? –wide eyes-

Inuyasha: Hear what?

Nikki: SHHHHHH…… -stares into the darkness- -whispers- It's the sound… Of NO ONE CARING.

Inuyasha: UGH, JEEZ. You're so annoying.

Nikki: HEY LOOK SOMETHING SHINY! –runs off in the direction of the shiny thing-

Inuyasha: Hey! Wait.. Huh. –shrugs and lays down to go to sleep-

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Wikkid:**I am so proud of myself! I'm actually attempting to continue something! YAY ME!

xD Hope you liked this 'chapter thing'. Heehee.

Until next time,

**-Wikkid**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wikkid:** OMG. I'm back.... Phew. For a second there, I though I started this and the last chapter with the same word... After Wikkid... o.o; I think you get what I'm saying, but idk. Hurrhurr. That's my new laugh by the way. Hurrhurr. Try it out loud. It's hilarious.

...

Do it.

**Disclaimer:** Must we go over this again?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Previously on this "show".**_

_**Nikki: HEY LOOK SOMETHING SHINY! –runs off in the direction of the shiny thing-**_

_**Inuyasha: Hey! Wait.. Huh. –shrugs and lays down to go to sleep- **_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Kagome: -wakes up- Huh? Wha? What happened?

Sango: I dunno, but a better question would be where our clothes are.

Kagome: No, a better question would be where Nikki went! Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: -drool/legtwitch- No, mom... I don't know the muffin man... WHY YA HITTIN' YERSELF?! ... Ohh, Sasuke... Your emo-boy-ness is so _sexxyyyyy_....

Sango: LOL

Kagome: -sigh- Inuyasha, SIT.

Inuyasha: -boom- OW! WTF?! What?!

Kagome: -flame/evilglare/eyetwitch- Where. Is. Nikki?

Inuyasha: -gulp- I-I-I dunno! Sh-sh-she ran off last night!

Kagome: AND YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW HER?! Do you know how many people are going to have seizures because of her? SHE'S A MANIAC!

Miroku: -walks in wearing Sango's clothes- Super freak, super freak! SHE'S SUPA FREAKY.

Sango: MIROKU!

Kagome: Haha yer gonna get it.

Inuyasha: LMFAO

Miroku: -runs-

Shippo: -comes in wearing Kagome's clothes-

Kagome: ... Hey... Wait... –looks down at her self, then at Inuyasha and Shippo- ... OMGAWD I'M NAKED! INUYASHA! YOU PERVERT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT OSUWARI SIT SIT SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!

(Many Inu-booms later...)

Kagome: Okay, now that everyone's fully dressed, let's go find Nikki before she kills everyone with her dumb-ness.

Nikki: (from somewhere far far far far far far away) I'M NOT DUMB.

Sango: O.o;

Inuyasha: Let's gooooo~

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

(With Nikki—AND OMGAAWD. Naruto characters!!)

Juugo: Who are you?

Nikki: Who? –looks around frantically and trips over own feet- OW! Stupid feet! I should cut you off to teach you a lesson! –pulls out chainsaw-

Juugo: O.o;

Sasuke: WHO dA FU-

Karin: -slaps him in the face- NO CURSING.

Nikki: HEEHEE. PONED!

Suigetsu: Freaking A. Another woman?!

Nikki: ARE YOU GHEY?!

Sasuke: Ye- I mean... No.... With... Pie... Of the pumpkin variety...

Nikki: -legasp-

Karin: What?

Nikki: ... I like pumpkin pie.

Juugo: LYKE OMMGGG NOWAI.

Nikki: TOTALLY.

Suigetsu: If you all will excuse me, I'm going to go drown myself.

Nikki: Ok, lady, I love you buh-bye!

Suigetsu: WHUT?!

Juugo: NOOO.

Karin: Who wears short-shorts? AH WEAR SHORT-SHORTS!

Nikki: SLUT.

Karin: WHAT?!

Nikki: I said... umm.. Nut... s... 'Cause.. Um... HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Sasuke: OMG! She's just as irritating as Na-roo-toe!

Juugo: LOLTOE.

Nikki: YOU THINK I'M IRRITATING?! WHYYYY SASUSKE, WHYYYYYY?!?!

Inuyasha: AHA! Found you!

Nikki: NOOOOOOO!!! NOOOO! YOU'RE MEAN TO ME AND YOU HATE ME AND YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND YOU LET SESSHOMARU/ITACHI TAKE ALL THE PUDDING AND RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPE!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: -carrying me away-

Sasuke: ... Wow. They have issues.

Karin: Yup.

Juugo: Uh-huh.

Suigetsu: .....

Karin: I thought you were gonna drown yourself.

Suigetsu: ... I swallowed a fish.

Itachi: KISAME?! D8

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Inuyasha: Found her! –drops me on the ground-

Nikki: OWWWW.

Kagome: -slaps Inuyasha- Don't hurt Nikki!

Nikki: -slaps Kagome- Don't hurt Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: -slaps Nikki- Don't hurt Kagome!

Kagome: -slaps Inuyasha- Don't hurt Nikki!

Nikki: -slaps Kagome- Don't hurt Inuyasha!

ETC

Miroku: -to Sango- It's like a never-ending loop of loopy slapingness...

Sango: Yep. Now, WHO WANTS SOME BEEF JERKY?!

Nikki: -comes outta nowhere and slams into Sango- ME.

Sango: -KO'd-

Miroku: O.o;

Nikki: Awww.

Inuyasha: Why the hell do Shippo and Kilala keep disappearing?

Nikki: Maybe they're in loooooooooove and have eloped elsewhere.

Miroku: Umm, maybe?

Kagome: Man, I'm hungry. All that slapping's worn me out.

Nikki: I WANT... A whopper.

Inuyasha: A.. Whopper?

Nikki: Food.

Inuyasha: Mmm. Food.

Nikki: -drool-

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Wikkid:** Ya know, I just realized that the Inu-gang lives in the PAST... You'd think that with all the stuff they do, something would have drastically changed in the future. o.o;

Huh.

I really do want a Whopper.

Mmmm... Whopper.

-drool-

Until next time,

**-Wikkid**

P.s. I kinda guessed how to spell 'osuwari'. 8D


	6. Chapter 6

**Wikkid:** Oh goodness. I've noticed something about when I type up these chapters—it's always really freaking early and I'm always half asleep and/or hyped up on some random soda. HUH.

Meh. I have fun.

**Disclaimer: **I not be ze owner of ze characters in dis story. o3o

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Previously on this "show".**_

_**Nikki: I WANT... A whopper.**_

_**Inuyasha: A.. Whopper?**_

_**Nikki: Food.**_

_**Inuyasha: Mmm. Food.**_

_**Nikki: -drool-**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-FIVEHOURSLATER-

Shippo: Nikki disappeared again.

Kagome: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! We JUST got her back! Where could she be now?

Miroku: She kept complaining about being hungry.

Sango: Maybe she went to find food.

Kagome: I have food back at the camp-sight in my backpa- Oh. OH NO.

-ATTHECAMP-SIGHT-

Inuyasha: -asleep against a tree; hears someone laughing hysterically and wakes up, hitting his head on the branch above him- Ow, stupid dfkaffskgasf.

Backpack: -giggles-

Inuyasha: Okay, no, wait. Did Kagome's backpack just _giggle_? –shakes head- I must really be going crazy.

Backpack: -laughs louder, but this one sounds fake and intentional-

Inuyasha: ... KAGOME! –runs off-

-WITHKAGOME-

(Everyone's running back to the camp-sight, all epic-ly with dramatic music for effect. AND THEN HERE COMES A GIANT FIST-)

Miroku: WTF?!

Sango: Hiraikotsu! –throws her abnormally large boomerang at the fist, who runs away crying with its tail between its.. Um... Fingers..-

Kilala: DON'T SMOKE CRACK, KIDS.

-WITHINUYASHA-

Inuyasha: Must! Get! Away! From! Evil! Backpack!

Backpack: -on his back- MWAHAHAHA! YOU WILL NEVER GET RID OF ME!!

Inuyasha: NOOO! –trips, landing in mud- Eww...

RandomStranger: That's not mud.

Inuyasha: ... SUNNUVA-

-WITHKAGOME-

Kagome: Okay, now that we've knocked Kilala out, we can keep heading back to camp.

Shippo: I don't even remember coming this far the first time.

Miroku: I think-

Sango: -smack- No.

Miroku: Aww.

-WITHINUYASHA-

Inuyasha: -jumps into a lake, instantly washing the mud that wasn't really mud off of his body- Ahh, all better.

Backpack: You'd better be happy I had this scuba-diving suit.

Inuyasha: O.o

-WITHKAGOME-

Shippo: Are we there yet? Huh? Huh? –really dark demonic voice- HUUUUHHH??!

Kagome: DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE THERE YET?!

Shippo: ... :3 Yes.

Kagome: -sigh-

-WITHINUYASHA-

Inuyasha: -throws the backpack down and rips it open-

Nikki: HIIII. –waves-

Inuyasha: AHH! –falls backwards into the water and gets knocked out on a rock; starts floating downstream-

Nikki: ... TEEHEE. –skips off, picking a stick up off the ground-

-WITHKAGOME-

Miroku: Where's Inuyasha? And the backpack containing Nikki?

Sango: We don't even know if she was IN the backpack.

Shippo: Idiot.

Miroku: YER FACE IS AN IDIOT.

Shippo: D8

-WITHINUYASHA-

-cricket-

...

-WITHNIKKI-

Nikki: Ahh, what a nice day it is. Too bad I have no BOLOGNA. –kicks a rock- Hey! ... Who'zat? –hides intelligently behind a shrub that's way too small to hide behind- GASP. It's the Band of Seven! 8D

Suikotsu: Um, what?

Jakotsu: Someone call for us?

Nikki: No?

Bankotsu: You mean yes.

Nikki: No, I mean no.

Bankotsu: But yes means no in an alternate universe.

Nikki: Well in that alternate universe, no means yes.

Bankotsu: And yes means no.

Nikki: BUT, what if I said maybe?

Bankotsu: Then I would have to punch you in the throat.

Nikki: And by you punching me in the throat, you mean give me a cupcake and send me on my merry way.

Bankotsu: Exactly.

Jakotsu: -to Renkotsu- Did you get any of that?

Renkotsu: -shakes his head-

-WITHKAGOME-

Miroku: How are we going to find them?!

Sango: Let's try splitting up. I'll go with Miroku so I can prevent him from impregnating the young girls of the village that we were too stupid to stay in last night.

Miroku: Hey! It was my idea to stay out here and enjoy the lovely weather.

Kagome: Just. Go! –shoves them off in the direction of the lake- C'mon Shippo.

Shippo: WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZ-

-WITHINUYASHA-

Inuyasha: -blub-

-WITHNIKKI-

Nikki: Yay! Cupcake! Prepare, Mr. Cupcake, for you is about to be nom-nom'd! –omnomnom- Ahh. Now I'm thirsty.

Kagome: Nikki! Where have you been?! I've been looking everywhere for you!

Nikki: Well, at first I was hiding in yur bakpakz steelin all yur foodz and then Inuyasha hit his head and I laughed and he carried me away and he fell in mud that wasn't really mud and then he jumped in the lake and he ripped your backpack open and hit his head again and now I dunno where he is and then I was walking and I was all like "OMG LOOK A STICK" so I picked him up and I named him Jimmy and then I was walking again and I saw the Band of Seven and Bankotsu gave me a cupcake and I eated it and then you came up and said "Nikki! Where have you been?! I've been looking everywhere for you!" and then I explained and now here we are. :3

Kagome: .... DO YOU EVER BREATHE?!

Nikki: I'll take History for 500, please.

Shippo: -walks in carrying a banana- Bankotsu just gave me a banana.

Kagome: Wow.

-WITHSANGO-

Sango: Ugh. We've been walking for five minutes. WHERE COULD HE BE?!

Miroku: Hey, what's that red and white thing floating down the river that looks oddly enough like Inuyasha?

Sango: Probably just a bag of dirty laundry.

Miroku: Oh.. Okay.

-WITHNIKKI-

Nikki: I'm bored. Are you bored? I'm bored. Really bored. And boredom is failure. Ya wanna know why?

Kagome: -sighs, rubbing her temples- Why?

Nikki: Because when you're bored you have nothing to do. Which means you have no life. Which constitutes that you fail at life. THEREFORE, boredom is failure.

Shippo: She has really random bursts of intelligence sometimes.

Kagome: Sometimes. Not all the time.

Nikki: YEAH TOAST!

-WITHSANGO-

-smack-

Miroku: It was worth it.

-WITHNIKKI-

Nikki: HUM, HUM HUM HUM, HUUUUUMMMM!

Kagome: Tums?

Shippo: What?

Nikki: Tums.

Shippo: I don't know-

Nikki: LIIIIIIIIIES!

Shippo/Kagome: O.o

-WITHINUYASHA-

Inuyasha: -wakes up, thrashing around and splashing up a storm- Gah! What happened? –looks around, his eye twitching- Nikki.

-WITHNIKKI-

Nikki: AAHH. AHHH. AAAHHH. AAHHHH. AHHH. AAHH.

Kagome: WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!

Nikki: -runs off, my arms flailing in the air-

Inuyasha: -is a blur as he runs past-

Shippo: ...

-WITHSANGO-

Sango: Do you hear that?

Miroku: What?

Sango: That.

Miroku: What's that? Who? Where?

Sango: Just shut up! Listen..

-crack of thunder-

Hiten: I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!

Nikki: -runs by- OH SNAP! –snaps fingers-

Inuyasha: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Nikki: CHILD ABUSE! AAAAAAAHHHH!

Sango: ... Was that bag of dirty laundry talking?

Miroku: I think so.

Hiten: I like to move it, move it! YA LIKE TO-

Miroku: HAVE SEX!

Hiten/Sango: ...

-WITHNIKKI-

Nikki: -hiding in Koga's cave-

Koga: What are you doing? Haven't you caused enough trouble here?

Nikki: I is hiding from Inuyasha the evil child abuser, and no. :3

Koga: That's... Great. Ugh.

Hakaku: Oh no! The neko is back!

Nikki: Huh?

Ginta: STAY AWAY! AHHHHHH!!

Koga: -slams head against the stone walls repeatedly-

Nikki: YAY SELF-INFLICTED CONCUSSIONS!

-WITHKAGOME-

Kagome: Inuyasha! Nikki! Sango! Miroku! Wait, what am I thinking? She's probably killed him by now.

Sango: Nope. Surprisingly enough he's still breathing.

Miroku: Hi.

-WITHINUYASHA-

Inuyasha: Oh, when I find that girl I'm gonna-

Hiten: Guess who's back, back, back! Back again, 'gain, 'gain! Hiten's back! TELL A FRIEND! –dancing through the forest-

Inuyasha: ...

-WITHNIKKI-

Nikki: -skipping around a tree- FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Sesshomaru: ... What are you doing?

Nikki: What's it to ya?!

Jaken: BURN!

Sesshomaru: -kicks him-

Rin: Looks like fun! –joins me in the skipping- FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Nikki: FFFFFFF

Rin: F

Nikki: FFFFFFFFFF

-WITHINUYASHA-

Inuyasha: I-

-WITHKAGOME-

Kagome: I need sleep. And therapy. Lots and lots of therapy.

Nikki: Courtesy of me! No need to thank me. 8D

Shippo: Weren't you being chased by Inuyasha?

Nikki: Oh, I took care of him.. I took good care of him.

-WITHINUYASHA-

Inuyasha: -has make up caked on, is wearing a tutu and a pink tube top, and has a tall blonde afro-wig- I'm a little tea pot short and stout-

Jakotsu: TAKE IT OFF!

Inuyasha: D8

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Wikkid:** I had fun with this chapter! Bahaha! Not to mention it's longer than the others. Chapters 1-5 were only about 5 pages each. This one is 9! Squee!

Hope you enjoyed. Haha. ;D

Until next time,

**-Wikkid**

P.S. Did ya notice that I quit using the _x- _thing everytime I switched scenes? xD So much easier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wikkid:** Oh. My. Bananas. It's been a while, huh? Jeez, I suck big time. Sorry to keep you waiting.. Whoever you are..

-squeaks- STALKER!

Ahem,

SHALL WE?!

**Disclaimer: **No. Just.. Just no.

_**Previously on this "show".**_

_**Nikki: Oh, I took care of him.. I took good care of him.**_

_**-WITHINUYASHA-**_

_**Inuyasha: -has make up caked on, is wearing a tutu and a pink tube top, and has a tall blonde afro-wig- I'm a little tea pot short and stout-**_

_**Jakotsu: TAKE IT OFF!**_

_**Inuyasha: D8**_

--MIROKUISMOLESTINGVILLAGERS-

Kagome: What did you do to him?

Nikki: I TOLD YOU I TOOK CARE OF HIM, JEEZ WOMAN.

Sango: Hey, where's Miroku?

Shippo: We ask a question like that almost every chapter.

Nikki: -smeck- I told you not to imply that this is a story! Bad things will happen if you do.

Kagome: Bad things? What kind of bad things?

(SUDDENRANDOMEXPLOSION!!!1!!11!one!!shift!)

Nikki: Er, _those_ kind of bad things.

Koga: MY LEG.

Hakaku: Koga! NOOO! DON'T DIE!

Ginta: KOGA'S DYING?! NOOO! KOGA WHYYYY?! 

Hakaku: -sob-

Koga: I'M NOT DYING. It's just a flesh wound.

Nikki: That looks worse than a flesh wound.

Kagome: Yeah. Really bad.

Sango: Deadly even.

Hakaku: Deadly? NOOO! -clings to Koga's injured leg- DON'T LEAVE US!

Ginta: WAAAAHHH!!

Ayame: KOGA! You're hurt! -dramatic gasp; glares at Kagome- You did this!

Kagome: I didn't do that!

Ayame: Yes you did!

Kagome: Did not!

Ayame: Did too!

Sango: Uhh, no she didn't.

Ayame: Did!

Koga: She really didn't.

Ayame: Yes. She. Di- -is suddenly slammed into by Hiten, who is STILL dancing like a loser-

Hiten: WOOOOOOW! I feel good, dunananananana! -pelvicthrustmoonwalkpirouette-

Shippo: Uh, Kagome? Nikki's gone again.

Kagome: ... Godda-(beep)

-WITHINUYASHA-

Inuyasha: SOMEBODY HELP MEE!

Jakotsu: Fluffyyy!! -has a hold of Inuyasha's head and isn't letting go-

Inuyasha: D8

-WITHNIKKI-

Bankotsu: Why'd you come back here? I thought I punched you in the throat.

Nikki: But! BUT!

Bankotsu: But.. What? You wanna kick me in the shin?

Nikki: Of course not! I wanna make oreos(1). -smirks, tackling him into the bushes where strange noises are soon heard-

Renkotsu: HOLY SHI-

-WITHKAGOME-

Miroku: SANGO I'M SORRY! -is running away from her-

Sango: YOU JERK! YOU GOT TWENTY YOUNG GIRLS PREGNANT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!

Shippo: TWENTY?! 

Kagome: That's what she said. -sigh- Let's go find Inuyasha and use his magical nose of sniffy-awesomeness to find Nikki.

Shippo: I'm scared.

Kagome: Why?

Shippo: YOU SOUNDED SO MUCH LIKE NIKKI JUST THEN!

Kilala: -slowly walks up to Shippo, looks deep in his eyes; whispers- I'm gonna kill you.

-WITHINUYASHA-

Jakotsu: Inu-chaan! Come down from there! -pouts-

Inuyasha: -is in a tree- No! Never! You're gonna rape my ears again! D8

Jakotsu: If I promise I won't, will you please come down?

Inuyasha: -sigh- I guess.. -slowly climbs down-

Jakotsu: -puts his rape face on and tackles Inuyasha- MWAHAHA!

Inuyasha: MOMMYYY!!!

-WITHNIKKI-

Mukotsu: What's going on in there?

Renkotsu: That strange girl I told you about called it.. Oreos..

Suikotsu: Oreos? What a strange word.

Mukotsu: I wanna peak.. -creeps over and opens the bushes to find Nikki and Bankotsu in the middle of a heated, passionate, sweaty.. game of patticake- What the-?

Nikki: HEY! Close the bushes! Or I'ma make out with your face!

Bankotsu: -laughs- I'd suggest closing the bushes, my friend.

Mukotsu: O-okay. -closes them, backing away- Let's.. Run.

Renkotsu: O.o

Suikotsu: o.O

Renkotsu: Copycat. You owe me a soda!

Suikotsu: I don't even know what a soda is!

Renkotsu: WELL FIGURE IT OUT AND GET ME ONE!

-WITHKAGOME-

Kagome: What kind of catnip is Kilala smoking? -shakes head-

Shippo: I dunno, but it sure is creepy.

(They come across a clearing, where they find Inuyasha curled in the fetal position and crying like a baby.)

Kagome: Inuya-

Inuyasha: YOU ONLY WANT ME BECAUSE MY EARS ARE CUTE!

Shippo: O.O

-WITHNIKKI-

Nikki: Ahh, that was fun.

Bankotsu: Yes. Yes, it was.

Nikki: I'm going to stay with you because we have sooo much in common. 8D

Bankotsu: YAY! SLEEPOVER!

Nikki: WOOT! -does the chicken dance with Bankotsu-

-WITHKAGOME-

Inuyasha: No more, mommy.. -rocking back and forth in a corner- I'm sorry I spilled the milk mommy! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! AAAHHHH!!

RandomDoctor: It seems that he is a victim of brutal ear rape by a she-he-it-thing. I fear that there will be no recovery. -leaves-

Kagome: Er.. Where did that doctor come from?

Shippo: -shrugs-

Inuyasha: I'M SO DIRTY! -sob-

-WITHNIKKI-

Nikki: Bankotsu!

Bankotsu: What?

Nikki: I.. I.. I LOVE YOU!(2) -glomp-

Bankotsu: -legasp- LIEK, FERREALlzZZ?!1!!??!!!!1!!

Nikki: SOTOTALLY! -sparkleheartstar-

Bankotsu: -starheartsparkle-

Nikki: -sfjldfkjgsliguw;o-

Bankotsu: -sdfuoewiruosdf77234-

Renkotsu: Oh, God! WHAT IF THEY HAVE KIDS?!??!

Suikotsu: That's it! I'm jumping off a cliff!

Renkotsu: NO! YOU STILL OWE ME A SODA! -tackles-

-WITHKAGOME-

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: OOF!

Shippo: Is he better yet?

Inuyasha: No one loves me!

Kagome: Not yet. Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: UGH! WHHYY?!

Shippo: This is gonna take a while. -sigh; starts watching TV-

-WITHNIKKI;THREEHOURSLATER-

Nikki: I have a great idea!

Bankotsu: What?

Nikki: Let's cuddle! -glomp-

Bankotsu: YAY! -cuddles back-

Renkotsu: We need.. Like.. Tranquilizers.

Suikotsu: Or something..

Mukotsu: I have poisons..?

Jakotsu: HEY. What the HELL is she doing to MY Bankotsu?

Nikki: WOAH ARE YOU A MAN OR A CHICK.

Jakotsu: I FIND THAT OFFENSIVE TO MY FEMENIMETY... FEMI-.. DAMN I DUNNO HOW TO SPELL THAT, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.

Bankotsu: Fft! NU-UH. And Nikki is my new LOVACHICK. -winkwink-

Mukotsu: But, what if-

Hiten: I JUST BROUGHT SEXY BACK. YEAH. -Hare Hare Yukai dances through the clearing-

Everyone: o.o

-WITHKAGOME-

Inuyasha: IT'S ALL MY FAULT! WAAAHHHH!!

Kagome: -sigh- SIT!

Shippo: -bursts out laughing at the TV- That guy just got hit in the head with a coconut!

Kagome: Shippo! You're not help- where the hell did that TV come from? 

Shippo: I dunno. -eats popcorn-

Kagome: Huh.

Inuyasha: -suddenly back to normal- Kagome! I'm hungry. FEEEEED MEEE.

Kagome: O.o

-WITHNIKKI-

Nikki: Hi, Sesshomaru! Can we hide in your tail? -ish holding Bankotsu's hand, who is currently eating a pie-

Bankotsu: -with full mouth- Yeah, can we?

Sesshomaru: ... Ugh, why not? What could it hurt? -continues walking as Bankotsu and Nikki jump into his tail-

Jaken: Er, Sesshomaru-Sama? Why is that girl and that demon hiding in your tail?

Rin: I WANNA JOIN.

Nikki: 8D OKAY! -pulls her in- FFFFFFFF

Rin: FFFFFFF

Bankotsu: FFFF

Sesshomaru: DAMMIT, JAKEN. -kicks him-

-WITHKAGOME-

Shippo: Where do you think she is?

Kagome: Maybe she's with Bankotsu again.. She seemed like she enjoyed her time with him.

Inuyasha: Bankotsu? Wha?

Shippo: Yeah. They get each other.

Kagome: Let's go check it out..

-WITHNIKKI-

Sesshomaru: Why did I agree to this?

Nikki: I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS. HERE THEY ARE A-STANDING IN A ROW-

Bankotsu: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES YEAH WE LIKE-

Rin: YOU'RE MY HUNNY BUNCH SUGAR PLUM PUMPIE-UMPIE-UMPKIN YOU'RE MY SWEETIE PIE-

Jaken: .

(BOOM)

Sesshomaru: O.O D-did he just explode?

Nikki: EW! EW! WAAAHHH.

Bankotsu: flkjfljglajk!

Rin: ASDFGHJKL;!! D8

-WITHKAGOME-

Inuyasha: Did you hear that? 

Kagome: What? No? Who? Where?

Inuyasha: -strikes pose- FOLLOW ME!

Shippo: Idiot. -.-;

-WITHSANGO-

Sango: What happened to Kilala?

Kilala: I'm right here.

Miroku: -blinks- You can talk?

Kilala: Duh. I'm a lot smarter than I let on. Pssh! So typical of a human. -rolls eyes-

Sango: Er..

Miroku: Hm..

Sango: This is awkward.

Sora: -suddenly runs through the background- AHH WHERE'D THE KEY COME FROM AAHHH?!?!

Kilala: THE FORCE IS STRONG WITH THIS ONE.

-WITHNIKKI-

Nikki: I'm bored. Let's go swimming!

Bankotsu: WHAT.

Nikki: SWIMMING.

Bankotsu: WHAT.

Nikki: ... WHAT.

Bankotsu: Let's go swimming.

Nikki: Hey! ... THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! 8D

-WITHKAGOME-

Kagome: SSHH! Look! There they are, swimming.

Shippo: In a lake.

Inuyasha: With no clothes.

Kagome: ...

Shippo: ...

Inuyasha: LET'S GO CHECK IT OUT! 8D

Kagome: -face/palm-

-WITHNIKKI-

Inuyasha: -bursts through the trees- FOUND YOU!

Nikki: -really, REALLY high pitched- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bankotsu: MY EARS!

Kagome/Shippo: WHAT?!

Bankotsu: WHAT?!

Inuyasha: I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!

EveryonebutNikki: ... WHAT?!

-WITHSANGOANDMIROKUANDKILALA-

Sango: .. I'm bored.

Miroku: 8D Wanna make out?

-WHAM-

Miroku: .. Totally worth it.

**Wikkid: **Well, there you have it. I'm tired, so this message won't be very long.

(1) - OREOS=SEX, KAY??

(2) - Idea from Yuti-Chan. :D

Sayonara,

**-Wikkid**


End file.
